isabella Potter the other chosen one
by trinacullen94
Summary: Bella tells the cullens of her relation to Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Hiya my name is Isabella potter recently known as Isabella swan. I'm the twin sister of the famous harry potter also known as the chosen one. I'm also the chosen one, but enough of that right now. Today is the day I'm going to tell the love of my life and his family that I'm a witch; I hope that they won't get mad at me for not telling them. "Hi Bella" said Alice "hi Alice" I said "umm I need to talk to you and your family about something important." "Ok Bella ill call a family meeting"

"So I called you all hear to make a confession that I've been hiding from you guys and I actually need your help." I said. "What have you been keeping from us love?" Asked Edward "Charlie and Renée are not my real parents I was adopted" I said Edward was about to say something when I cut him off. 'wait till I'm finished to ask or say something" he nodded "my real parents are Lily and James potter, I have a win brother named harry James potter and my real name is Isabella Lillian  
Potter. When me and harry were born my world was in a war—"what do you mean by your world? "Asked jasper "oh I forgot I'm a witch". All their faces had written shock on it. "Prove it!" Rosalie said. "Ok" I pulled out my wand and asked Emmett to break the window. "Hell yeah" was all he said. When he broke it I pointed my wand towards the window and yelled "REPARO!" in a matter of seconds the window was back to the way it was before Emmett broke it. "does that prove it? they nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked alice "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to." I put my head down. "Tell us about the war" said Jasper "Well it was a long time ago in the Wizarding world there was a wizard named Lord Voldermort people said he was a powerful wizard until there was a prophecy that said that there would be two children born that would be as powerful as the dark lord. When the dark lord heard about he started killing muggle and wizard families. Muggles are non-wizard families. Well anyways one of my parents best friends told the dark lord where we were hiding and that those children would be us. That halloween the dark lord broke into our house and my dad told my mom to run upstairs with us while he fought him off. The dark lord killed my dad. He came upstairs and my mom begged him to let us go and he killed her, he tried to kill my and harry but the spell rebounded off of us and hit him but it didn't kill him entirely. Me and my brother are known as the chosen ones or the boy and girl who lived. We are to defeat the dark lord. Any Questions?" i asked


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my story. "What did u mean that the spell didn't kill him entirely?" Esme asked "I mean that he's still alive as of a year ago. When my brother and I was competing in the triwizard tournament at the end of the third task…. You know what instead of telling you I could just show you….. DOBBY!" a second later the little house elf was in the room. "How can Dobby be of service to Miss Potter?" asked Dobby. "Dobby can you get Hermione and tell her to get the memory spell I need it" "Of course Miss Potter" "thank you Dobby" and with that the house elf left. "What was that thing?" asked Rose "that was a house elf he was in an abusive house until my second year at Hogwarts when me and Harry freed him. He's only loyal to me and harry." I explained. I didn't hear Dobby return, all I heard was 'BELLA' and being knocked to the ground. "Hi Hermione I missed you too now can you get off me." "Sorry it's just I haven't seen you since the triwizard tournament" "I know but did u bring the spell? ... O sorry I didn't introduce you. Guys this is my best friend Hermione. Hermione this is my fiancé Edward, my sister and best friend Alice, her mate Jasper, his sister Rosaline her mate Emmett, and last but not least Carlisle and his wife Esme the parents of all purpose" "hi everyone" "do u know that there vampires Bella?"

_**Sorry everyone I know it's short and late for an update but school is here and I have a lot of homework…. What do u think about it let me know…..**_

_**Trinacullen94 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous_

"_Do you know that there vampires right Bella?"_

The Cullen's gasped "how did she know Bella?" asked rose

"She reads a lot don't worry Hermione there good vampires they only drink animal blood. Now can I have the memory spell… I was talking about my past and wanted to show them how our good friend voldie came back to life last year "I said

"Ok its MEMORY PLASMAINOUS. Bella come and visit when you can we all miss you and I won't tell anyone that I came to see you ok?" "Thank you Hermione and can you keep the Cullen's secret please?" "I won't tell... Bye Bella talk to you soon."

And with that she had left with Dobby. "Bella before you show us the memory I just wanted to say sorry for acting rude to you. "Rose said "its ok rose I understand. Ok so let's get going" I pulled out my wand and said "MEMORY PLASMAINOUS." And with that I showed what happened in the graveyard at the triwizard tournament.

"That was horrible how can anyone be that cruel"-Rose

"What happened to Barty Crouch Jr.?"- Emmett and jasper

"Did your arm ever heal?"- Esme and Carslie

"Was Cedric you r friend?"- Alice and Edward

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME "I SAID

"Rose I don't know how someone can be that cruel. Barty Crouch Jr. was sentence to life in Azkaban for killing his father and being a Death Eater. My arm did heal Esme and Carslie. And Cedric wasn't really a friend just someone I talked to once in a while" " I know it's a lot to ask but will you help us in the war?"…..

_**What will the Cullen's say…. I just wanted to let you know that I got a really nasty review from someone and I don't really care if you like it or not and I'm not a troll for your information. And I will try to update sooner... till next time ~ TRINACULLEN94**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous**_

"_**I know it's a lot to ask but will you help us in the war?"…..**_

Carsile was the one who answered. "Of course well help you"

"Ok with that said you guys need to pack were going to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, but after you pack we need to go to my house to use the floo network. While you guys pack I'm going to send a message to Harry to tell him I need help with getting you guys there….. Ok so break"

A little while later we were all standing next to Charlie's fireplace when we saw four teenagers come out of the fire.

"Guys this is my brother Harry, one of our friends Ron, Ron's little sister Ginny and you've meet Hermione. And this is the Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

Hi and nice to meet you was all both groups said.

"So Edward your with me, Carlisle with harry, Esme and Rose with Ginny, Emmett and Jasper with Ron, and Alice with Hermione. Any questions, no good lets go." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into the fire with me and yelled "The Leakey coldren…."

As soon as I stepped out of the fire I was bombarded with hugs from Sirius and Lupin….

_**I know its short sorry.. Will updated soon**_

_**Trinacullen94**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys sorry about no updating my computer hasn't been working my mom just got it fixed…. Also thanks for all the reviews…. Anyways back to

_Isabella Potter the Other Chosen One_

_Previous_

_As soon as I steeped out of the fire I was bombarded with hugs from Sirius and Lupin.. _

"BELLA"! "We missed you. How are you? Where were you? Why didn't you contact us? Why aren't you answering our questions.?_" They said._

" _Well if you'd shut up maybe I can tell you. I missed you too. I'm fine. I was in Forks, Washington. I didn't contact you because I couldn't. Edward this is Sirius and Lupin my dad's best friends. Sirius is Harry's god father and Lupins mine" I said._

"_Sirius, Lupin this is my fiancé Edward Cullen."_

"_YOUR FIANCE!" They both shouted_

"_Did I stutter yes my fiancé" I said _

"_Bella your 18 and he's a vampire." Lupin said _

"_How did you know I was a vampire?." said Edward speaking for the first time._

"_I'm a werewolf" said Lupin_

_SORRY ITS SHORT IM STILL WORKING ON IT…. UNTIL NEXT TIME _

_TRINACULLEN94 _


	6. Author's note! :

Hey guys I know the chapters are too short Im trying to make them longer I promise next time that the chapter will be a full page long or longer….

Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them…

If you have any requests other than them being short I will love to put them in my story….

Just email me at 

Also if you have any questions for me you can do the same….

The next time I will write is probably this weekend if I don't have a lot of homework to do

Thanks again TrinaCullen94 J


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys im sorry I havent updated in a while… I didn't have a computer to upgrade my stories…. In abouy another week I promise I will update my stories and write new ones…. If you have any comments or any ideas that you like to see in the stories just tell me….

Ps. I love you reviews 3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pervious **_

_**"How did you know I was a vampire?" said Edward speaking for the first time.**_

_**"I'm a werewolf" said Lupin**_

"How are you a werewolf you don't smell like one?" said Edward

"I'm only one during a full moon I got bit when I was younger during a full moon." Said Lupin

"Okay Lupin I get it you're trying to protect me. But I'm 18 now I can make my own choices. So where's everyone else?. Never mind I'll just lay down on the couch" I said

-5 hours later-

A few hours later I woke up to people yelling at each other. i notice that I was in the twins bed room, Lupin must have put me here. I walked down stairs to see my family and the Cullen's at each other's throat.

"WHATS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" I yelled

They all looked at me like I they were going to shit there pants. And I started laughing like crazy and they looked at me like what's wrong with her.

"What? You all looked like you were going to shit your pants" I said while laughing

"But really what were you guys screaming about?" I asked


End file.
